fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight BBQ
Starlight BBQ (or Starlight Barbecue) is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 16, Marty) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 6, Boomer) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 21, Marty) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 6, Boomer) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 46, Marty) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 16, Marty) *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! (Rank 16, Marty) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 16, Marty) Either the achievement "Backyard BBQ" or "Patriotic" is earned when all the Starlight BBQ holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring barbecue spatulas and sparklers to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday * Amy *Bertha *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Chester *Duke Gotcha *Ember *Greg *Iggy *Indigo *Janana *Little Edoardo *Lisa *Mandi *Marty *Matt Neff *Nick *Professor Fitz *Radlynn *Rico *Rita *Roy *Rudy *Scooter *Timm *Tohru *Zoe Starlight BBQ-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cheeseria *Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) *Texas Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 17) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) Papa's Taco Mia HD and To Go! *Cornbread (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 6) *Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 7) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Baked Beans (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 8) Papa's Sushiria *Beef Brisket (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 21) *Deli Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 22) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Powsicle Tea (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 23) *BBQ Rub (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Cornbread Crust (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 46) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Onion Rings (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Burnt Ends (Unlocked with Bertha on Rank 48) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Smoked Cheddar Bun (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) *Starlight Sparkler (Unlocked with Indigo on Rank 17) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 18) *Jubilee Popcorn (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 19) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Nick Rank 20) Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) * Coleslaw (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Mambo Sauce (Unlocked with Amy on Rank 17) * BBQ Ribs (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Trivia *The theme icon for this holiday is . In Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, it is . Gallery A sandwich for Starlight BBQ.png|A sandwich with all the ingredients in Cheeseria Starlightbbq.jpg|Starlight BBQ Sneak Peek for Papa's Pizzeria HD Starlight BBQ - Taco.PNG|A taco with all of the Starlight BBQ ingredients in Taco Mia HD. Starlight BBQ Poster.JPG|Starlight BBQ Poster Starlight BBQ Wallpapers.JPG|Starlight BBQ Wallpapers Cities during Starlight BBQ PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Starlight BBQ.png|Tastyville during Starlight BBQ. Starlight sign.png|Tacodale during Starlight BBQ. Starlight City during Starlight BBQ.jpeg|Starlight City during Starlight BBQ. Griller Stadium during Starlight BBQ.PNG|Griller Stadium during Starlight BBQ. Toastwood-Starlight BBQ.png|Toastwood during Starlight BBQ. Starlight BBQ in Sushiria.png|Sakura Bay during Starlight BBQ. Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:July Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Starlight BBQ Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go!